


The Cake Tasting

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Supportive Anna, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: As Elsa helps Anna and Kristoff plan their wedding, she finds herself drawn to the baker at the cake tasting.





	The Cake Tasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).



Elsa quickly learned that she was not a fan of wedding planning. She loved her sister and was happy that she had found happiness, but the act of planning an elaborate fairytale-themed wedding was daunting. Though she had made a lot of progress over the past couple of weeks, there was still a lot of work to do. Still, the labor was worth it if it made her sister happy.

Today’s task was cake tasting. With Anna and her fiancé Kristoff in tow, Elsa stepped into the cake shop. Elsa smiled at the smell of chocolate in the air and all of the cakes displayed around the shop looked delicious. An attractive woman clad in a red leather jacket looked up from behind the counter. She smiled at them and Elsa blushed. “Welcome to Fairytale Cakes,” the woman said, “How can I help you?”

Anna stepped forward. “We’re here for cake tasting.”

The woman smiled at them. “Welcome, my name is Emma.” She looked between Elsa and Anna before asking, “Which one of you is Anna?”

“I am,” Anna quickly said. Emma smiled and locked eyes with Elsa again. She was surprised that Emma almost looked relieved. Elsa gave her a polite smile, trying to conceal the way her heart was racing at the way Emma was looking at her. She glanced over at Anna and Kristoff and saw that Anna was giving her a curious expression.

Emma turned to Kristoff and said, “And you must be Kristoff.” He nodded and Emma looked at Elsa in confusion. 

“I’m Anna’s sister, Elsa,” Elsa explained, “And the maid of honor.” Emma nodded and smiled at her.

Emma gestured to the door behind the counter before adding, “Please follow me to the back.” The three of them followed her and they sat around a large table. Emma already had several varieties of cake already laid out for Anna and Kristoff to taste.

As the three of them tasted the different cake flavors, Elsa noticed that Emma kept glancing at her. Conceal, don’t feel. Elsa thought to herself as she focused on tasting the cakes.

Thankfully, Anna and Kristoff decided quickly on a simple chocolate cake that they all agreed was the best out of all the flavors. Anna and Kristoff discussed the decorations for the cake with Emma and Elsa looked around the room, trying to avoid Emma’s glances.

Soon enough, the final order was placed and the tasting was done. Elsa was relieved that this had been the most painless part of the process so far. Though she knew it was unlikely, she hoped that the rest of the wedding planning would go as smoothly as this. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff said goodbye to Emma before they left the shop.

They parted ways outside, and Anna and Elsa went back to Elsa’s apartment. “Thanks for coming with me,” Anna said, flopping herself onto the couch.

Elsa smiled. “It’s no problem.” She sat down in her armchair as allowed herself to relax for the first time that day.

Suddenly, Anna sat up and asked, “Are you planning on bringing a date to the wedding?”

“I didn’t realize that I was required to,” Elsa said frowning.

Anna quickly shook her head. “It’s not required. I was just wondering.”

“Who would I even bring?” Elsa asked. She didn’t exactly have the best luck in the relationship department.

Anna just smiled at her. “What about Emma?”

Elsa blushed at the mention of her. “What about her?” She asked, trying to remain nonchalant.

“Come on, Elsa,” Anna snorted in disbelief. “I have eyes. I saw the way she was looking at you.” Before Elsa could reply, Anna added, “And I can tell that you like her, too.”

Elsa sighed, knowing that she couldn’t hide her feelings from her sister. “Fine,” Elsa said, “She’s cute.”

Anna grinned. “I knew it.” Elsa rolled her eyes and Anna said, “You should ask her.”

Though Elsa tried to come up with an argument that wouldn’t be shot down by the overly optimistic Anna, her mind drew a blank. “You know I love you,” Anna said, “And I want you to be happy. Besides, what do you have to lose?”

“I love you, too,” Elsa assured her. Anna looked at her with a pleading expression that made Elsa’s resolve melt. “I’ll ask her tomorrow,” Elsa promised. Anna squealed, got up from the couch, and hugged Elsa. Though Elsa smiled, she was incredibly nervous about asking Emma out.

The next day, Elsa took several deep breaths as she made her way to the cake shop. The bell rang as she opened the door and Elsa saw that Emma was once again standing behind the counter. Emma looked up from what she was doing and smiled upon seeing Elsa, causing Elsa to blush. “You’re back,” Emma said, “Do you need something?”

Gathering her courage, Elsa nodded. “I do, actually.” She almost lost her nerve, but she managed to get out, “Will you be my date for the wedding?”

Emma looked surprised, but then morphed into a neutral expression. “It depends.”

Elsa frowned. “On what?”

“If you let me take you to dinner Friday night,” Emma replied, her face breaking out into a wide smile.

Elsa couldn’t help but smile back. “I would love to.” They exchanged numbers and worked out the details. As she left the shop, Elsa couldn’t stop smiling. She texted Anna about Emma’s response and she received a quick reply about a minute later with several emojis and exclamation points. Elsa grinned at the reply and was glad that Anna had encouraged her to ask Emma in the first place.

Though the process of planning a wedding as the maid of honor was exhausting, she now had even more reason to look forward to the wedding. She looked forward to seeing her hard work pay off, and she hoped that her date with Emma would go extremely well. Perhaps things would go so well, that maybe Elsa would be able to find a happy ending of her own.


End file.
